


Totally Innocent... (And jeez, can't a girl buy a pair of handcuffs without the hot cashier smirking at her like she knows all? And might be picturing it?)

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carm is a SINammon roll, Carmilla AU, Carmilla has a dirty mind, Carmilla is an employee at a sex shop, F/F, Laura also has a brother in this fic, Laura comes in and buys a couple things, Laura is also a precious easily embarrassed cinnamon roll, Laura's brother is barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you're in Creative Writing class and you're listening to the Carmilla theme while writing fanfiction? No? Well, all you need to know is you get some weird, slightly kinky AUs that you CANNOT show your teacher.<br/>Rated Teen and up because of some things mentioned and what is implied by the items.<br/>I do not own Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Innocent... (And jeez, can't a girl buy a pair of handcuffs without the hot cashier smirking at her like she knows all? And might be picturing it?)

Handcuffs. A blindfold. One gag. Carmilla scanned the items in silence.  
"Okay, I can feel you judging me as you scan my stuff but I swear I’m not using these for their intended purpose." The cute red faced girl behind the counter said. “My brother’s getting married. A stag night requires pranks.”  
“Whatever you say, cupcake.” Carmilla smirked.  
The girl blushed. “It’s Laura.”  
Carmilla bagged the last of her items and winked. “That all, sweetheart?”  
“Well, I also need a date to the wedding,” Laura blurted. “Sorry. That was inappropriate.”  
Carmilla scrawled her number on Laura’s receipt. “Call me, cutie.”


End file.
